A field, such as an oil or gas field, is a region suitable for oil or gas extraction due to its proximity to an oil or gas reservoir. An oil field, for example, can include multiple oil wells that can include borings that can extend from earth's surface to the oil reservoir. Crude oil and/or natural gas can be extracted through the oil well, for example, by oil pumps (e.g., Electrical Submersible Pump (ESP), Surface Pumping Systems (SPS), and the like). Oil pumps can create a pressure differential that can force crude oil and/or natural gas to flow from one region (e.g., reservoir) to another.
An oil pump can be a complex system with multiple operational parameters (e.g., pump speed, pump temperature, and the like). The operational parameters can be controlled by a control system. The control system can receive information related to the operational parameters of the oil pump through one or more sensors configured to detect the operational parameters. The control system can also alter the operational parameters of the oil pump, for example, by sending a control signal to the oil pump. The control system can interface with a monitoring system, which can be remotely located, can be configured to receive information (e.g., sensor data) from the control system, and provide instructions to the control system to vary the operational parameters of the oil pump.